1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic hair connecting element comprised of an essentially prismatic body in which in the longitudinal direction thereof the ends of extension hairs can be embedded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of hair connecting elements of the above-described type are known in the art. Mist frequently used are those having a U-shaped configuration, as shown, for example, in AT 403 427 B or AT 412 141 B, wherein the ends of extension hairs are embedded in the webs of the U-shaped sections in order to obtain extension hair strands that can be fastened to the natural hair by hot melding using the connecting element. In this process, a hair strand is placed between the legs of the U-section and the hair strand is then squeezed together with heating tweezers. In order to ensure the guidance and alignment of the natural hair strands and to have sufficient adhesive material available, it has already been proposed, for example, in AT 412 141 B, to provide additional longitudinal walls and/or transverse walls between the legs of the U-section. However, such a hair connecting element is relatively complicated. Therefore, it was desirable to look for simpler solutions.